


Lazy Mornings

by hornybraincell



Series: Kinktober 2019: Jay's Collection [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Nora Valkyrie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Intersex, Kinktober 2019, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Omega Lie Ren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: Nora took the day off so she could spend some quality time with her Omega.





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt here was **daddy**—had to make it take place in an ABO universe for the sake of horniness. They're all intersex in this universe, Nora is an Alpha and Ren is an Omega. If you're not comfortable with that, don't read this! Otherwise, enjoy :)

He’s awoken by a low vibration around his cock. Blinking his eyelids open, Ren picks his head up to see Nora lazily playing with his balls as the cockring that now sits at the base of his penis gives a low hum. He begins to sit up, attempts to move forward, but she smiles and pushes him back down on his back, moving her body so her full weight is on top of him. 

“Good morning,” she coos, running her hands through his hair and twisting a strand to the side. 

“Morning,” he replies, craning his head upwards to meet her for a kiss. She nips at his lips and as he tries to deepen the kiss she pulls away, slightly pushing on his chest with just enough force to keep him on his back. 

“You’re only allowed so much right now,” she says in a low tone. Ren’s cock automatically twitches at the sound of this voice. He knows this tone—what comes with it, what he has to do with it and roughly how the next hour or so will go. He’s hard just from the sentence alone.

Nora snakes one hand up his chest and wraps her fingers around his throat ever so gently, while her other hand returns to his cock and begins working it with a few long, languid strokes. Ren closes his eyes and exhales out any stress he was holding, giving in to the feeling of capture around his throat and the attention Nora is giving his cock, combined with the ring.

“Don’t think you can get lazy here,” Nora says sharply, tightening her grip around his neck. “Look at me.”

He snaps his eyes open, meeting her gaze. She turns the vibration on the cockring off and brings her hand to a halt at the head of his dick. He lets out a small whine.

“Thought you could let me do all the work?” she asks. He attempts to shake his head but her grip on his neck is just strong enough for him to be incapable.

“No,” he replies.

“I didn’t think so, you’re normally such a good boy,” she says, rubbing her thumb near his mouth to pry it open. “I want us to have a nice morning together, I took off so we could do this.”

He nods as best as he can.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you thanking me,” she says callously.

“Thank you Nora,” he chokes out. 

“Thank you Nora? That doesn’t sound quite right.” She tightens her other hand around his cock, squeezing just hard enough to bring tears in his eyes.

“Daddy—” he chokes again. “Thank you Daddy.”

The hand around his neck and the hand around his cock both loosen their grip and Nora’s lips curl upward into a grin. 

“You’re so welcome,” she says. He sighs, trying to move his hips further into her so she can pick up the pace of the handjob she’s giving him. He wants to feel more of her, wants to give her exactly what she wants and do just what she says, if only she’ll allow him.

“So eager for Daddy, huh?” she asks, thumbing the head of his cock. He nods as best as he can. Her hand around his neck moves to his balls, right where the cockring sits, and the vibrations begin again as her right hand works up and down his shaft while the left massages his balls, cupping them and rubbing them against the cockring. It all feels so good—she knows exactly how he likes it.

“You’re so hard for Daddy. I wonder how wet you are? If you’re eager to get fucked?” Nora asks, slowing the pace of her hands down. He whines, bucking his hips upward. 

“No? Don’t wanna get fucked today?” she asks, taking her hands off of his cock. 

“No—yes, I am,” he breathes out. “Please Daddy—Daddy please, I want to be yours.”

She smiles again. “Of course baby.” She reaches for the lube and squirts a generous amount on her fingers. He leans his head back, letting two of her fingers slide into his wet folds. “Look how wet you already are,” she murmurs. She works her fingers in and out, soft squelching noises and heavy breaths the only sounds in the room. God, he needs a release. She pauses, pulling her fingers out—Ren tries not to whine. 

“Prove to Daddy you deserve to be fucked,” she says, locking eyes with him as she moves toward him. She swings her legs around so her pussy is inches from his face, leaning into his face as she traces a circle around his clit. His tongue dives into her, lapping up her juices and prodding further into her walls, circling her insides.

He loves how Nora tastes—he sometimes thinks he would drink her juices served in a glass if she asked. He nips at her clit, alternating between long licks up her pussy and quicker, smaller bites around her most sensitive spot. He can hear her letting out low moans and grinding her hips against his face.

“Fuck Daddy with your tongue—” she growls, “Yes—be a good boy for Daddy.” She plunges three fingers inside his hole, causing a gasp to escape his lips as he bucks his hips into her fingers. 

They go back and forth like this for a bit, rocking back and forth between the other, Ren just on the edge of orgasm the whole time. Every time he’s close, Nora slows down her pace or stops together completely, chastising him for being Daddy’s slut—always wanting an orgasm before she’s allowed him one. She’s tied both of his hands to the bed now, kept the cockring neatly nestled at the base of his penis, which has leaked so much precum that the sheets below are soaked solely from his precum and wetness that’s seeped out of his cunt. Nora looks at him, stroking her cock up and down, using the juices from Ren’s pussy as lube. 

“Are you ready for Daddy to fuck you now?” she asks, teasing him up and down his slit. He nods furiously. 

“Please—Daddy—please, can you fuck me?” he needs to feel her fill him up, get the release he’s been craving since he woke up. 

Nora pushes the head of her cock in, just barely—and Ren wriggles his body, desperately trying to fuck himself on her. He couldn’t possibly be more wet, more aching for the feeling of her cock sliding in and out. She clamps a hand over his mouth, shushing him.

“Boys who act like such sluts don’t get Daddy’s cock when they want,” she chastises. “Are you going to be such a slut for my cock? Huh?” Ren lets out a high pitched whine. He can’t help himself—he’ll do anything to be filled now. He tries to speak against her hand, but he’s only making more high pitched whines. He keeps wriggling, trying to push her cock deeper into him. She takes her cock out of him completely at this, removes her hand from his mouth and gives him a light slap across the jaw.

“Who makes the rules here?” she asks. He meets her gaze, trying to apologize with his eyes, but he knows the apology she’s searching for. 

“Daddy does,” he replies. 

“Did I say you could fuck yourself on my cock?” she continues.

“No.”

“Who decides when you get fucked?”

“Daddy.” 

“That’s right. Are you going to behave now?” 

“Yes,” Ren says, “I’m sorry Daddy. It won’t happen again.” His eyes are earnest—he’ll let her drive everything. 

She grins and rams her entire length into him.

He is seeing stars—Nora feels so good, all eight inches of her cock sliding in and out of him, sometimes fast and hard, sometimes slow so she can grip her hands tighter around his neck.

“You feel so good baby, taking Daddy’s cock so well.” Nora praises him, playing with his clit while she thrusts in and out. “So tight and wet for Daddy.”

“Daddy, keep fucking me, god—please,” Ren gasps. He wants to feel this way forever—the closeness, feeling so full from her cock. He’s really at his limit now—he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to stop himself from cumming soon.

“Daddy, can I—I don’t think I can hold it anymore—I’m gonna cum.” he chokes out.

“My Omega taking my dick like a perfect slut. You’re so perfect baby, cum for Daddy,” Nora requests.

Ren’s eyes roll back into his head, his hips bucking wildly upward and he’s so sure he’s making a mess everywhere. His orgasm keeps coming and coming, but Nora only increases the speed of her fucking.

“You look so pretty cumming for Daddy, take Daddy’s cum now—take it all baby,” he can hear Nora praising him and then the thick ropes of cum coating his back walls, filling him up to the very brim. He’s barely conscious his orgasm has been so hard, but he knows that she’s emptying herself inside him, marking her territory and showing him just how much she loves him.

The bed is a ruined mess by the time Nora reaches up to the top of the bed to unbind Ren. She lets his arms down, cradling his face in her hands.

“Did you have a good time baby?” she asks, looking deep into his eyes. He smiles and nods, nuzzling her nose.

“Thank you so much,” he murmurs. “It was so good.”

She brings his head into her chest and rubs the back of his chest, placing kisses on the top of his head.

“I love you so much.” 

He was so grateful she had taken the day off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos always appreciated 🤗


End file.
